Digimon Assassin
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Daisuke discovered a new world during the Digimon Emperor reigned? Warning: No More Heroes/Digimon Crossover and AU
1. Prologue

Digital Assassin

Prologue

Davis' POV

"That fool is late again…"

"I think that he didn't think that he is suitable to become a digidestind if he continued to act like that…."

"Don't start again! He can't be late all the time, but he is recovering from the accident! I would do the same thing to any person who is in the face of dangers. You should have more sense than that…"

It's just my luck when I had to put up with my "friends" minus Cody talking behind my back when I don't show up in the computer room. I had a reason to be late, but I had to go to extra classes to make up the time that I missed. I had been in an accident and disappointing that I am not doing any soccer anymore. I'm not in high spirits, but Cody took notice about that since he will do the same too like his father would.

"Yolie doesn't start with that, did you hear the news what happen?"

"We know Cody, but it doesn't give him the right to jump on the road…"

"What he did that none of us, but he saved his life and also saved our lives within the Digital World. You continued to rant on him…"

"We had a Digimon Emperor in the Digital World causing chaos! That's the problem! This is a critical moment right now while he is acting like an immature prick… There is a Digimon Emperor cause more chaos than before! Come on NOW!"

"He is right, we needed Davis at the critical moment now and he needed to be on the top of the game…"

"But you weren't there to support him when he needed it the most! I tried to call you guys instead you were busy! I, Sora and a few others visited him, but you guys don't have no sense to visit him… What teammates are you?"

"Well…"

"No, excuse Kari! What kind of veteran digidestind are you? You continued to throw insults at him, but he saved you more than that within the Digital World… What if your own brothers figured it out about that? What do they will not happy about it, that's for sure?"

Cody was the only one took notice of the accident while Yolie claimed that it was a completely reckless of me. I was graceful that Sora stopped her, but she should be the one watching the news. This took a whole change in my life when it was for the better. My parents began to become more strict to Jun, but they began to act like their age to take notice of me. Jun didn't like the change from the beginning when she won't stalk any cute boys.

"Not to mention the bad rumors about him," Cody added as he hated it, "Caused by his own sister… I think she should stop hanging out with your brother, but you mentioned something about the incidents where Myotismon took over Japan…"

"Yeah…"

"Yes, when he was trying to go after Kari…"

"The humans are more monsters now than before just to reminder of that…"

"You don't have to say something like that

She should have learned when Myotismon took over Japan that the men targeted women. She stopped focusing on guys all the time as well, except she doesn't take it very seriously on her grades up. She hated me because the changes and sometimes it's worth better. Matt isn't interesting in Jun and I think she was embarrassed about me behind every guy she encountered.

It hurts me more when the rumors are cause of her and hurts me so much. It reached around the school, but it was all for revenge by her as it hurts me too. I'm not interested in going on an adventure with them if they talked behind my back, but I already sent the goggles back to Tai with a letter.

It doesn't mean that I'm in an adventure mode when we had a Digimon Emperor continued to cause trouble. Who says that I have to be there every single day? If they continued to treat me like a child, but I tried to get up with the fake me inside… It hurts more than ever when I tried to hide behind my smile or my attitude or mispronouncing TK's name. I am not into Kari for a good reason, since I believed that is better than ever. If Kari doesn't want anything to do with me, but I find someone else after I got injured from the incident. She gave me a real reason to look at myself for a good reason, but moved on.

"Davis, where are you?"

"I will be there, Shinobu…"

She is better than Kari when I walked down the stairs and avoiding anyone like a ghost. I came back from my history class to get the homework that I needed, but I lost my way with harsh words. I hated to say this, but I…

"Davis, why aren't you with the group within the computer room?"

Sora worried when she stood behind me as I flinched for a second before I turned around. I wasn't high spirits from what happened before.

"Just not in the mood today…"

"Is it because of the rumors caused by your sister?" Sora said to me as she shook her head.

I wanted to say something else except this one is true too when I nodded. Sora shook her head when she wondered if Matt and TK regretted encountering her or anything. She was more understandable than Matt or the others except I considered her as a sister than my own.

"Every time, she fell in love with a different guy," I replied to her, "She made it worse than expected, but it's not…"

"Helping you, I understand that! Maybe it's better for you to go home and rest, but I will have a word with your sister…"

Sora was a lifesaver when she acted the motherly than the others except I turned to her since she understood my problems. She understood my secret very well as I departed with a smile, but the rumors continued to spread around the school. It wasn't helping me recover when I overheard the students speaking behind close doors.

"Is it true? He wets the bed…"

"That's what my brother told me…"

I hated Jun more and more when she dated other guys, but had no sense to shut her mouth for no apparent reason. She embarrassed me more and more…

_Sora's POV_

I overheard when the students speaking behind close doors, but I think Matt needs to have a word with her. Jun isn't doing much good to her brother, but it was the others as well. I was graceful that I was able to take over for him since Davis needed more time to focus on other things. I think I should get involved, but it doesn't mean that I love him. I considered him as a friend when I thought about it since Tai and I were close. I wished that Jun would act like a sister to Davis than blabbering her mouth, but I began to feel his pain.

"Sora, did you see Davis?" Kari said to me in worried.

"No," I lied, "He allowed me to take over as he recovered."

"Oh," Kari said as she looked down with guilt, but I find it a bit odd when I encountered Jun.

I thought that she resembled to be Tai except her hair was different, but it was odd in my opinion since Tai and Jun resembled. Davis and Kari, but I cannot get the resemble the best of me since I know Tai was Kari's sister and Jun is Davis' sister. The only thing that I find it a bit odd, but I cannot admit it when I met Jun for the first time. It's her hair or looks, but I couldn't say much when I headed inside the computer room.

"What are you talking bad about Davis behind his back?" I said to them harshly, "He isn't doing well right now and I thought you were supportive as him as a leader…"

"What since when you got here?"

"I got here, but I am not happy when you belittled him before I came in," I said to Yolie as I frowned.

"We didn't mean too, but he is late, that's all!"

"Late, but you should have more sense than that Yolie," I replied to Yolie.

Cody said to Yolie as he countered, but he was the only one quiet, "He wasn't going very well from what he had been through… That could have been anyone of us in this situation"

I needed to talk some senses to Yolie to help her improve on what she is now, but I think TK should take note as well. It's the same thing goes to Kari since I knew that she had a feeling on why Davis is avoiding her. I was disappointed in them for not being supportive of Davis of what happened, but he could have been killed by now.

"Yeah, you are right," TK said as he sighed.

"Yeah!" said Kari in shame as she admitted that she is guilty for not visiting him.

I wanted to improve on the team to look out for each other, but it was inexcusable as well. I was graceful that Veemon told Biyomon about what happened, but graceful that Biyomon told it to me. I kept a promise to not tell anyone about what Davis is doing, but I think it's for the best to not figure out. They aren't aware of what he was planning to do, but this plan was something out of the ordinary.

"We are dealing with the dark situation right now when the Digimon Emperor causes more trouble in the Digital World now than before. I wanted everyone to be on top of their games about the plans, ok?"

"See, this is what I am talking about?" Yolie burst out, "Why can't she be our leader?"

I wanted to slap Yolie for a good reason, but I didn't say that Davis leaves the group or stepping down. I want to confront Yolie against her attitude, but I think it's better to not say a word. Yale is better than Jun, but I needed to break out of the habits, but the others agreed except I didn't. I wanted to make sure that Yolie doesn't make the mistake that Jun made.

"I would disagree, but I am filling in for him for temporary and not fully," I said to them in a serious tone, "I would advise you to watch your tone since I know you better than before. You are better than Jun, but I hoped that you won't make the mistake. You can't jump into the conclusion that isn't necessary if anyone is late or not. It doesn't give anyone a free pass to be late anytime instead of belittling Davis, he had been through things rough."

"I shouldn't have blabbed my mouth, but it was my fault after all for blurting out that he was late…"

I began to smile gradually when Yolie admitted it along with TK, Kari, and last Cody before Izzy shows up. We needed to improve what we are lacking of for a good something that they are lacking of. Kari and TK forgotten what being a team are all about, but I wasn't quite happy…

"Well, you should know better than that from what you appeared to as a teenager and not a childish. That's not an apology at all from what your tone was, but I hoped you make it up for a good reason, since I will threaten to tell your siblings about it."

Yolie flinched for a second when I had a speed dial for a good reason, but they are lucky that their digimons aren't influenced by them. I hoped they weren't since Biyomon is having a chat with them, but I hoped that they don't belittle Veemon either. I know more senses within everyone, but I hoped they are improving. We needed some alone time to recover, but it doesn't mean that they had to bash him either. I hated it when the team is out of portion. If I compared to our generation, we had issues and grid through it together.

I think it's best for them to have a guidance counselor while Daisuke do something on his own. He may be reckless instead I believed that he is the bravest one to turn this all around. He looked like he is an idiot, but this was being a true bravery is about when he began to learn to act like one. We are dealing with the Digimon Emperor, but there is something else…

_Daisuke's POV_

I'm graceful that I came out of the school to take a deep breath, but I had homeworks to do instead I had something else to do. I asked Izzy to install the Digital Portal on my computer and another one, but avoided anyone from tracking me down. I had other plans since the portal leads me to something else, but I didn't know that how I got there or not.

Shinobu came into my life, but none knew the truth except none ask me how I got injured. It was a lie except the truth is… I almost got sliced by the beam katana to save that Shinobu. She looked like that she was in High School except she was from another world. The accident wasn't from this world when it waited for another one as Shinobu for me with DemiVeemon.

"Davis!" DemiVeemon gromped me for a good reason as he was happy to see me.

"About time that you show up!" Shinobu said as she remains calm, "Did you…"

"I have not told them yet, Shinobu, but I didn't want to since they talked behind my back… Sora is the understandable since she is covering for me. It's too bad that we didn't save the last two…"

I frowned when I wasn't able to save the two, but I carried the 10th and 11th assassin's weapons to honor them. Shinobu is tracking down the 10th assassin's brother to prevent him from the UAA's manipulation, but it was disappointing that I was almost going to join. I realized there is more darker with this woman trying to encourage more blood than anything else, but she cared more about the money than the others lives. I didn't tell my parents or Jun about my "new" friend and ally, but I knew there was a Digimon Emperor causing chaos.

"Did you get any information about our Digimon Emperor, Bishop?"

"I haven't got a reach within the Real World, but what I know? He is still a human going to school where he comes from Kyoto, I cannot wait to tell Travis that I was in Japan..."

"Focused on the main mission first, then I promised you that I will show you around ok?"

"Will do, Boss…"

I took a deep breath when Shinobu and I were headed straight to Santa Destroy, except from another base other than the computer room.

"Did Dr. Naomi was able to make a new portal yet?"

"Not quite," Shinobu replied, "She is still trying a way to make a portal through this world, Digital World, and last our world… I already saved the targets while you were in school and they remain Japan at the meantime…"

"Good!" I said, smiling…

Shinobu added, "You are giving more challenge to the UAA and Dr. Naomi, but what are you going to do if Travis finds out that she's supporting you?"

It was true when the UAA's reputation is at stake than ever when I created an Anti-UAA within their world. I wanted to prove a point, but if they don't accept it, then they left me no other choice. I had to kill them without question, but I hoped Travis realize the moral consequences before it is too late. I considered the Seventh Rank now, but I am a primary target to their world than here when he went insane. I'm glad that Travis saved me except he isn't seeing me eye to eye at this point, but I may not be a soccer player in my team.

"For now, let's meet up with Bishop on the update…"

"Will do…"

At least, I am doing something right for both worlds… I hoped that no-one called me a killer for what I was doing…

It's only Izzy and Sora knew my secret, but not the others…

TBC…

This is the first idea involving a No More Heroes and a Digimon Crossover, but it makes more senses since the Digital Portal won't be only the Digimon World alone since I was thinking about doing an OC sucked into No More Heroes' World. I tried not to create one instead I referred using Davis in that manner, but I referred the Japanese over the English since it made more sense than the Dub. I inspired to do a Digimon fanfiction since there are stories making more senses now than before.

Digimon is own by Bandai and No More Heroes owns by Grasshopper Manufacture…


	2. Explanation Part 1: New World…

Chapter 1: Explanation Part 1: New World…

Davis' POV

It is hard to explain when I headed straight to the Kyoto through the train with Shinobu, but I have forgotten to tell you about it. I couldn't believe that my parents believed me when Cody, Sora, and Izzy told them about it. I couldn't say that Izzy was the one who uncovered the new world from the digital portal and none available at the time except for me and Sora. Before everything changed of course, but Izzy cannot reveal much about anything to the others. I waited for the time is right to tell them except Izzy feared that they won't accept me for what happened.

_Flashback_

None were available after I came out of my soccer practice as I called into the computer room. It was an emergency when Izzy feared that the Digimon Emperor will dominate the world, but we thought it was within the United States. It was emergency after all, but it could possibly get worse than that. I came inside of the computer room before the others and I thought I was earlier than before, but it was very strange.

"There you are Davis…"

"Yeah, what's the emergency?"

Izzy wasn't quite happy when the others didn't show up, but they had to deal with the other things in life. There was no emergency within the Digital World, but we were almost close to find out who was the Digimon Emperor.

"Davis, you made it… Izzy made a discover of a new world…"

"Yeah, but I cannot say it is a new world to be honest… It looked like that it is a small town in California except I tried to look for the name of it. It doesn't seem to exist through the records."

I was confused at first until Izzy showed it to me and I flinched it had the name "Santa Destroy", but this name sounded familiar to me. I played the game before, but it was a game within one of the arcades. None were around with us except it was the three of us except Izzy tried to send the emails to everyone, but none showed up.

"I had seen this name before if it doesn't exist within this world, but it's possible within a new world," I replied.

Izzy and Sora took an interest approach about my opinion, but Sora concerned about one thing in her mind. We needed to be sure that the Digimon Emperor dominated this place, but it's worth exploring.

Sora said, "Are you sure that the Digimon Emperor dominated this territory?"

Izzy replied, "I cannot be sure when this is a new territory from a new world except this generic town doesn't exist within our world than we have no other choice to explore the new area before the Digimon Emperor strike… You and Sora are available right now and I think its' better for you both to explore it alone, but I wanted you to give me the up-to-date ok? Keep your guard up!"

I nodded when this was the first time exploring the world, but I got the bad feeling when I saw UAA and it stands for United Assassin Associate. I flinched for a second when I had a bad idea about this place, but the UAA doesn't seem to a bit good except it was owned by the con artist. UAA doesn't exist in my opinion, but I thought about NMH.

I thought about NMH was coming into the Wii very soon, but I didn't say a word. There were no good news about the UAA, but it was worse than the Digimon Emperor. I played the game before, but my mind wanted to do something more than that. I played the game, but I began to compare who's better when I read the tale.

Izzy replied, "We needed to be sure that this doesn't have no control spirals since I didn't see any Digimon within this town. We needed to take precaution for a good reason. Davis, you seem a bit out of the blue…"

"Well, I know this place doesn't exist within our world…"

"How do you about it?"

"I don't know, but I know this doesn't exist within our world and I would properly not work there since I… Even though for what you are saying right now, but I think Santa Destroy is the fictional town of No More Heroes."

I don't want to admit that I played the game of NMH, but my parents gave it to me as a gift. My parents didn't know that it was M+ content, but I am a huge fan of it. I have to admit it, this was a best gift that I gained. I played it more than three times as DemiVeemon wondered what was within my mind. NMH considered to be violence except it does carry some entertainment within my mind.

"A Fictional Town within a game," Izzy said with curiosity, but he decided to search it up as he reacted, "What the… No More Heroes, a Mature Content game for the Wii? You are saying that this world came from a video game…"

"A Mature Content Game?" said Sora in surprised by this when she doesn't approve of it as she looked at the rating system.

The DigiPort opened not only the Digital World, but the video games. This was an interesting when I began to open my eyes to endless possibility that I can meet my hero "Travis Touchdown". I was getting more excited bout it except I loved this game except I didn't know that there was a moral consequence to it in reality. I was excited to have a hero by our side to take on the Digimon Emperor with us and he isn't much famous to anyone except he is more than an anti-hero.

"Well, that's what it's made to be, but my sister played that game!" I lied to them.

Izzy and Sora believed me without question except they didn't agree with the M+, but they are curious about this new world. No-one was arriving and then again, Sora and I could explore the new world for ourselves, but it wasn't us alone. It was comfortable to get out exploring on the issues going on, but Jun never played the games. She played it because of the attractive guys within the games or stalking cute guys *cough*Matt*cough*.

She doesn't play much game unlike me except she had her ways to try to impress one guy except it failed. It wasn't far from where we were going to… Izzy and Sora shook their head when they got back to the main subject on the exploring this new world. I was getting very impatient when I wanted to explore it except none show up to the meeting.

"Ok, we have left no other choice since you two are the only ones available now, let's get going…"

"DigiPort Open!" I said as I put my Digivice to the screen and we sucked.

Little did, we knew Izzy came along except we didn't start off from Santa Destroy except from the beginning. DemiVeemon digivolved into Veemon, but I noticed something odd when Biyomon and Tentomon didn't show up. I flinched when I found out that we are within the rooftop.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the beginning on Travis getting his first rank 11th," I replied to them, but we needed a hiding spot to see the scene unfolded.

I wasn't aware that I was being watched.

"Are you happen to be Travis Touchdown, my opponent?"

"Davis hide now!" Izzy yelled out.

I didn't say a word when I looked at the eleventh assassin as he smoked the cigarette and it was disappointing that he wasn't available for the fight. I didn't see anything about him except I look at him, but he prepared to aim the guns on my head. I flinched when I was frightening for a second.

_"No, I am not Travis Touchdown…"_

I don't know if he understood me or not as he walked up to me when Sora was ready to defend me from the threat. He walked up to me when he put away from the guns, but looked at me with these eyes. This was the first time, but he was calm.

_"Why would the UAA sent a child to fight me, but how did you get here?"_

I didn't know how to explain it when I looked at him and I couldn't say that we came from the computer room to the rooftop. I never felt this fear in my life when he looked at me.

_"You resembled my brother," _he replied as he looked at me until he noticed Veemon,_ "Uh?"_

Veemon was hostile as he wasn't saying anything except he gave Helter-Skelter the look as he prepared to attack him. It was odd that Veemon wasn't talking when it compared to the Digital World or the Real World. I couldn't say much about anything when I was frightening, but I feared for my own life. It was very strange around here as he looked at Veemon. I flinched when I heard the elevator door open, but Helter-Skelter noticed something odd. He isn't a bad guy when I saw his expression, but he looked back at me. He gave me a wallet and a key to somewhere…

_"It's not safe for you to roam around alone,"_ he replied to me, _"Take your friends and your pet… Go…"_

He recognized me that I was no threat when he looked at me, but why is he giving me this? He flinched to notice that there was someone hidden within the brown cloak. I saw the trailer, but it wasn't much safe. Sora hugged me comfortable except she looked at this guy in worried while Izzy tried to figure out where we were.

"How are we going to get out of here?" said Sora in worried.

"The only exit is through the elevator, but… do?" Izzy said as he looked at the elevator.

I knew the danger was near when the only exist was actually the elevator, but I flinched, I felt someone was watching as I heard the helicopter. We cannot leave the rooftop, but there was no staircase to down except we were forced to take cover. Helter-Skelter took out his weapon and shooting at the opponent.

"What is he doing?"

"Oh God, don't tell me…"

I thought first it was exciting, but I knew this was a trick that Travis use. He cannot die for a reason since he is immortal. We watched the incident unfold as Veemon tried to speak to us except the words were coming from his mouth as he grunted. I wanted to understand him except I cannot, but I felt something was wrong and someone was going to die. I know who, but I wanted to do more about it.

"We should do something about it," Sora whispered.

"We can't since we don't have weapons, but!" I said to them.

_Sora's POV_

It's true, but it was odd that Veemon wasn't talking at all. This guy looked concern of us from what he appeared to be, but I saw a clip from this game. I wasn't a skill gamer from the beginning, but I am not fond of it. Biyomon and Tentomon isn't anywhere found. We cannot carry any weapons with us to see what was unfolded except it was odd that Davis was given the money and key. Davis looked at this situation in a new level, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't take this lightly.

"We are in the middle of the fight scene between Travis and Helter," he replied except he looked excited, but concerned about him along with the others.

I'm more aware that he would lie, but his sister isn't fond of games since she is on the honor roll. Veemon wasn't speaking when he growled hostilely at the brown cloak. I reacted when I saw the silver-haired guy took out his guns and shoot at them except we reacted with the what the hell. We didn't hear any struggle before someone was breaking out. I wanted to scream to call him a murderer instead I was wrong. I was dead wrong when the scene unfolded as I saw a young adult survived. He remembered every fight scene as he watched with excitement except it frightening when I saw bloodshed involving human killing human.

_Izzy's POV_

I thought that his sister played NMH, but I heard that she was the top of the class. I witnessed the moment when I saw the battle between them, but it was frightening except interesting. I took out to examine the world, but it was true that there was no TV here. I think we are in between dangers, but we take cover as the fight unfolded between two men. I wondered if we were in the middle of the fighting tournament. I did my research about it, but the results weren't good when we witnessed the fight. Veemon wasn't saying anything about it as he growled like a human. I think this is something out of reach, but I wondered…

It wasn't much exciting except frightening moments when we faced enemies, but not like this.

_Davis' POV_

I wanted to become more excited except I thought it was going to be interesting, but we didn't know what are consequences? The two assassins took on each other in battle except killing for no reason. I used to look up at Travis Touchdown as a role model instead I remembered something from the history.

I learned something that I wasn't naïve, but it was make-believe when I played the game instead it wasn't make-believe anymore. I wanted to do something, but would I destroy the storyline since I know killing is wrong? I know what Travis Touchdown' goal was pretty much? I couldn't handle it when I saw the bloodshed and the bullet flying around, but it's frightening. It's a Mature Content when I flinched for a second and took cover. Veemon wasn't saying anything when it growled at Travis and I flinched when I saw Veemon charged up Travis with a V-HeadButt.

"What the (beep)!"

Helter-Skelter reacted with the WTF moment when he saw Veemon clawed out Travis Touchdown with the nails. I flinched for a second when Veemon isn't the same anymore when I didn't know his intention is. Helter-Skelter didn't say a word when he paused for a second, but I flinched for a second when I felt someone watching the match going on. I knew Sylvia was around here except Travis isn't aware that she was none other than his twin brother Henry Cooldown.

It was odd at the point when I had the strategy guide to use it to pretend to study within the school. I played the game, but understood the origin of the UAA. I didn't like it when the woman is the antagonist in my opinion, but she enjoyed money over bloodshed. She doesn't care how much she hurt, but she considered to a manipulative bitch and a con artist.

I couldn't help when I interrupted the fight and had to stop Veemon from getting Travis kill. It felt good except did I interrupt the fight.

_Helter-Skelter's POV_

They are still there, but it was my fault for not giving them more time to leave. The elevator was the only way out except my opponent was smart enough to do something like that. I should have given these kids, but I cannot risk them from getting harmed. I wasn't sent to kill the children, but I was sent to kill the recruiter. I took the job to support my younger brother wanted to continue with his education in college, but I didn't my brother involved. I flinched when I feared for these kids endangered, but I looked at the challenger.

This kid rushed to get his beast out of my opponent, but I am not a cheater. I flinched when I feared more on what they are getting into.

_"Veemon get off him!"_ said the kid and two others rushed up to Veemon, but I feared for the worst.

This opponent refused to background, but I feared for their lives when my opponent readied to snap in rage. I feel the aura coming out of him as I had to do something about, but this is according to plan. I feared for their lives and I had to do something, but this was the UAA to protect the innocents right. My mind was confused when the voices told me to kill them, but I cannot. There was a struggle with my emotions, but I wondered if the UAA is corrupted. I had killed so many to try to keep my rant instead I became a killer. It's wrong when I tried to shoot them except it was a struggle.

Until everything went silent when I flinched as I heard a raging mode as my opponent unleashed. It sent the kids flying away with him, but I never felt so much strength before. I saw the mark that the thing battened on the neck, but it was lucky that he didn't turn into a vampire. I heard someone playing at the slot machine when the environment changed as the color turned into black and white.

_Izzy's POV_

We were able to get Veemon out of the guy except we made the situation worst. This power came from one person except he was bitten, but Veemon hisses at this guy. I felt like something was wrong, but something was wrong. He targeted us as he charged up to us, but the only to make it worst. I never felt these powers before as we tried to get away then… Veemon hisses at him, but we were done for sure…

I am not happy for the second generation treated their leader, but Kari and TK treated Davis. I felt my fault when I cannot believe that I should do something more to the team and it carried moral lesson.

_Sora's POV_

We were going to die, but we came unprepared for what was happening now. I flinched for a second when I realized that we were going to get killed. We were going to get killed, but I felt like that we watched in the distance. What were we thinking? I was ready to protect Izzy and Davis since I was ready for the hit, but my mind wondered if I died. I wanted to say something more, but I wanted to do something more. I got so busy with my Tennis Club and I began to realize that there were the problems that Davis was going through. I should have done something more within my mind.

I had a flashback before my eyes when I wished I could do something more for the team. I wanted to do some improvement for the team and I wanted to be there for the next generation, but I felt like that I should do something more than that. I should have taught the team on what we have to go through, but I wanted to confess my love to Tai.

I wanted to ignore from what I say right now since I wanted to take back everything that I say, but I wanted to have a word with Jun. Out of the DigiDestinds, I regretted not guiding the second generation, but I had to remember that they are still new. They are lacking the support system, but I felt like that I am turned down myself and the team.

_Davis' POV_

I think we should have waited longer, but I didn't realize that my heart told me something was wrong. We were almost getting killed and then again, we filled regret it. When I flinched when the danger was near and I flinched when the D3 were glowing. I flinched for a second for it never happen before. I flinched when Veemon breaks free when there was blood lust in his eyes and I pushed Sora aside to avoid clawing her. The danger was near, but something took over me when I wanted to protect my teammates. Sora shouldn't take the hit, but I should since I was their leader after all…

Then I heard the voice coming Veemon when he was glowing and charged up to the attack.

"Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon…"

I saw him digivolved for the first time as he roared and punched Travis Touchdown. He used the horn to stab Travis in the chest, but he is immortal right. I thought he was as he screamed in pain, forced to convert back. Helter-Skelter was about to help out, but paused for the second. ExVeemon attacked Travis as he was doing enough damage to him, but I… He flicked him out of the rooftop to the ground. I reacted with this when we used the elevator, but Helter-Skelter didn't follow us. Did I ruin Travis changed when ExVeemon jumped off from the Rooftop.

_Helter-Skelter's POV_

I flinched when I saw this beast evolved into the something dangerous, but it killed my opponent. I feared for the worst when I came downstairs, but she was watching us. She wouldn't show up until one of us is dead to congratulate the assassin. I realized when I heard footsteps following where the elevator and it wasn't much good. I had to do something more that they are causing more scene.

_ExVeemon's POV_

What the heck just happens? I couldn't control myself when I attacked this guy, but smell trouble. I didn't know why I am not talking anymore to the others except my animal instinct gets the better of me. I attacked a human threatening my friends, but I couldn't stop myself because of my urge for blood. I couldn't stop myself when I went on my mind when I attacked an innocent person. My insanity was getting the better of me when I couldn't control myself, but I…

I flinched when he survived the attack, but countered when kicked me off of him. He was injured when he charged up to me with a sword as we took it out on the street. We clashed with each other except he was still injured, but I tried to be more concern. My animal instinct gets the better of me when I continued fighting him except I feared that we are getting the attention of ourselves.

I didn't want to kill him as I roared in rage as we collided when everyone was watching. I felt something wrong when I heard someone.

"You want us tranquilized this thing."

"No, I wanted to see on the outcome…"

"Davis, where are you?" I said within my consciousness, "I can't take this anymore."

_Izzy's POV_

It was complicated when the elevator as it stopped the fifth floor, and we forced to take the stairs down to the ground before it became worse. I heard Helter-Skelter was right behind us as we headed down the stairs. Our main concern involving Veemon, but we hoped that the madness ended.

"Sylvia called off the match! This isn't according to plan, these kids don't belong here… This isn't right! I cannot kill them, they are just kids in a bad situation…"

This began to become more interesting as we knew that we are going to become a target to an unknown organization. We tired of so my stairs, but we concerned of ExVeemon and the main protagonist. I hoped we weren't too late except I flinched when I heard the pipes playing in the background.

We were panicking except it was a calm down a little moment, but who played the flute at the time.

_Bishop's POV_

I flinched when I saw something out of the ordinary, but Travis was fighting a Digimon all this time. I thought Travis was taking out an assassin, but I flinched when he was taking a heavy toll as they were ready to take the final blow before each other. I came to figure out what was going on, but I flinched for a second when I opened my eyes. Travis mentioned about this woman that he bought a drink to in exchange for something except was this he talked about it?

I wanted to say something that I agreed or disagreed, but I didn't want to lose him as a friend. The moment is almost gone to end his life instead everyone was panicking all around me. I knew that ExVeemon belonged to some Digidestind from Digimon Adventure 1-2, but who. I saw this woman clearing the crowd, but I tried to go near Travis to stop him except everyone heard the pipes playing in the background. We don't know where it came from as I looked around to figure it out. I witnessed everyone leaving the scene except for me and a UAA officials coming down from the helicopter.

I don't what to say about them except I had some bad news when I thought about it. I saw Travis and ExVeemon going to finish to finally blow before they didn't finish the final blow. They lose conscious as if they were tired before they passed out in the middle of the street. I saw ExVeemon changed back into DemiVeemon before my eyes when he fell asleep.

Then the smoke bombs came out to create a distraction when the Digidestinds came out of the building and they weren't able to see it.

I didn't know who it was when I grabbed Travis and get him out of there, but I grabbed the Beam Katana as I deactivated.

_"What's going on, Davis?"_

_"I couldn't see…" _

I didn't trust the UAA since I had a bad feeling when I looked at the environment as I put Travis on the awesome motorcycle. He needed medical attention, but I know Dr. Naomi isn't happy. I couldn't leave these teenagers to suffer and what were they doing. I didn't have a spare seat as we departed from the scene with Travis.

I needed to get Travis out of here at once when I wanted to help them. I flinched when I wanted to help except I left no other choice when I departed from the scene, but I couldn't see through the fog. It cleared out, but I didn't notice the pipes playing in the background with the sad tone.

_Davis' POV_

I didn't know who set up the smoke bomb except I struggled to gasp for air. It wasn't enough, now when the smoke cleared out, but I grabbed Veemon. Where were we going to stay at? When we forced to run away from the scene, but I flinched when I saw the blood. I felt guilty right now from what happened, but did Travis get deleted? I flinched when I felt a bit guilty for what we did, but I felt guilty. I wanted to turn myself in for what I did, but there is no such thing as justice anymore when I looked around.

I didn't want to get into the Rank to cause more bloodshed to anyone or any victim. I didn't know where to go right now when I thought about it. I destroyed a game and I killed the protagonist, but I didn't mean it to happen. I clung onto my partner when we needed to find a way out of the situation.

"Well, you and your monster put on a show," said Slyvia's voice as she applauded, "But I will advise you to keep it on the leash before it gets caught again. You defeated a challenger, but you had become a challenger now after you killed him…"

_"I didn't mean to kill him, but I don't want anything to do with you or your organization…"_

I made it clear when I destroyed someone's story and I ruined his chance when I felt guilty. The blood cleared out by her henchmen as she stood before me when she didn't understand me. I felt my friends weren't around, but I couldn't see Izzy or Sora as I thought that they were right behind me.

"Davis!"

"Run!"

I flinched when I looked back as the smoke clear to see my friends caught in the middle of it. The gunmen aimed their heads except I didn't realize that Sylvia spoken Japanese.

_"What do you mean? You caused a panicked to Santa Destroy with your monster causing chaos around here and you won't become the challenger or Rank 12. You are Rank 12 after you killed your opponent and now…"_

"Slyvia don't you dare get these kids involved?"

I couldn't believe that she was going to use Izzy and Sora were caught. It's wrong when I never realized how dirty, she was. She will threaten my friends to join the rank for what reason, but I know Travis would take the challenge instead I noticed the song came off. I cannot allow her to advantage of me when I flinched for a second, but she tries to bring in fear within my heart. I heard Helter-Skelter shot the two gunmen with the headshot.

"Surprise that you haven't killed him… Where did they come from? You did know bringing your own allies. Their lives will be endangered…"

Sora and Izzy flinched, but they rushed up to me to try to get me out. I couldn't believe that Helter-Skelter defends us and saved my friends out, but I thought he was a cold blooded hero. He was just a normal person, but he wasn't quite happy when Slyvia looked at him. I hugged DemiVeemon, but could properly blackmailed me to join the rank.

"It's not my fault, but they showed up out of thin air…"

"Thin air? You are taking me as a fool, but I was expecting you the best assassin. You kill to support your brother's college funds and I wondered what if your brother…"

"Don't bring my brother into it!"

It gave us the right time to run and hide from them while they are distracted themselves. I didn't know that Helter-Skelter had a brother when we heard the voice except we hid behind the garbage within the alley. Since we didn't know where we are as I heard the conversation, but this guy gave this bitch the look. Sora and Izzy don't know where to go, but I know Santa Destroy has a good record and I flinched when I remembered when Travis reached another rank. Things are going to hell when the crime is on the rise now when I paused for a second.

"Are you a coward?"

I wondered within my mind as I heard this voice, but DemiVeemon was unconscious except it was too much to handle. I didn't want to do this, but I was a new challenger right? I was just an Elementary School Student, but I shouldn't have kept Veemon under control. I think it's both of our faults when I thought about it since we killed the protagonist and then I… I…

"Sora takes care DemiVeemon…"

"Davis, don't be…"

"I have to take responsibility for my action and the world is without a protagonist to resume the story," I said to them as Izzy thought I was a fool except it wasn't a foolish mistake.

I know what I was getting myself into and I had to take responsibility when I was ready to rush into her. I don't know what I am getting myself into when I looked at the scene. I never expected the assassins have families of their own when I thought about, but I haven't thought when I played NHM. I thought that they were just antagonists when I was a naïve, but I was wrong. Izzy tried to stop me when I went between them and stopped.

_"Ok… Ok… I will take the deal…"_

_"Smart move, kid," _Slyvia said with the smile, but I wondered what does this woman carried.

I liked her from the beginning, but I began to realize for what my sister pointing at that she was a manipulative. A manipulative wanted more money without any sympathy to anyone, gets killed, but what a twisted woman. I should thank my sister for pointing that out, but this was my first time when I played NHM. I thought we were going to get the "Good Stuff" instead we didn't when I forced to fight Henry as a final boss. This was the bittersweet when Slyvia was nothing more, but a troll to the player. I had to wait to play NHM2, but I don't know why when I played it over and over again.

I began to realize that what my sister saying, but I tried to practice the sword fighting except my parents disapproved on this one. I didn't mind when Cody invited me when the game inspired me to do Kendo, but I am getting ahead of myself when I flinched for a second.

_"Kid why?" _

Helter-Skelter shook his head as a disapproval, but it was Izzy and Sora. I looked childish except I wanted to bring honor. I violated one of the eight virtues when I looked at her dead in the eyes, but I tried not to look at her breast. I tried not to look at her since I know that she married to Henry Cooldown and had a daughter with him.

_"But I wanted to make it clear," _I said to her with the glare as she listened, I_ am not into greedy whores like you…"_

_"Excuse me!"_ Slyvia said to me in surprise and disgusted as everyone paused for a second, _"What did you say?"_

_"I am not into you,"_ I said with intimidation, "_since you already married to Travis' twin brother Henry Cooldown and have a daughter Jeanne named after Travis' and Henry's older sister. I am not into you because you are nothing more, but manipulative bitch. I wondered if Henry heard such thing that you tried to cheat on him behind his back. I have his number and I wanted you to stay away from my friends or my way…"_

Helter-Skelter didn't say a word when he gave the surprise look, but he looked at Slyvia. Then he looked at me as if I know the truth, but I lied since I don't have Henry's number. I know that he appeared through the fifth rank, but it doesn't mean that I am going to sit around to watch anyone dying or kill. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to see someone do an alternate story, except I had to get into my bare hands. I played the game before and beats it multiple times, but I had plans.

_"I thought you were naïve child getting into grow-up business, but you are bold and I respected you of that…"_

It was a good thing that we discovered this new world and this was NHM, but I think I had plans for a change. I don't know if Sora and Izzy are going to agree with me on this one, but they should. Slyvia gave me the look as if she peered into my soul, but didn't show any fear. She showed the usual when she looked away from me as she was getting ready to smoke the cigarette. She doesn't look right when her mother mentioned that the UAA doesn't exist. She is a con-artist through everyone's eyes and I wondered why Henry married a bitch like her.

_"But are you going to face the new challenger, Helter?" _

I didn't want to fight him in battle since it wasn't right, but DemiVeemon was out of the question since he was sleeping peacefully. I heard the pipes playing again when I stood there, but I didn't want to fight him since I don't have any experience in fighting. I was just a kid and he was an adult, but this is a disadvantage and it's a disappointing that I am not a ninja.

_"It doesn't matter if the challenger died or not, but this is a rank battle of course…"_

I flinched for a second when I looked at things was getting worst, but Helter didn't want to fight me. He mentioned that he reminds me of his little brother, but looked away from me before he walked up to me. He whispered into my ears as he said.

_"You don't know what you are getting yourself into, but if I died… Find my brother and prevented him from making the mistake that we made. You brought this upon yourselves, but I can't fight a kid who can' defend himself… You are weaponless after I died… keep them…"_

He gave me the key and the money when he backed away from me except he didn't want to fight me. Slyvia didn't do anything except she watched, but I know he was going to do the seppuku except he doesn't have a sword. I flinched for a second when he took his sword as I didn't mean this to happen, but I tried to speak. I heard the pipes playing in the background when I flinched as we witnessed Helter-Skelter committed suicide. I reacted with this when the fear getting into my heart as I saw he committed suicide. I know what I am getting myself, but I feared for the worst. The blood splattered on my clothes and the ground, but I feared for the worst. I cannot allow her to know about my plan since police officers aren't going to do anything about it. I didn't want to get myself involved, but left me no other choice. His body fell back on the ground as it hit the ground and I flinched for a second, but I kept his promise to prevent his brother. I was shaking when I had two duties now instead of one when I took his weapons from him before I pay my respect to him.

I didn't know that he had a brother when I was shaking, but I don't want Sylvia congratulating me for a reason. I don't want her to seduce me, but it felt chilly when I touched Helter-Skelter's weapon. I am shaking to hold the dead men's weapons, but it doesn't feel right when I felt it. I didn't look at her except I walked away from the scene until the vehicle rushed up at us. Slyvia reacted with surprise when I looked away from her, but I don't like her. I referred Shinobu or Holly instead her as I walked on. Izzy and Sora rushed up to me before they gave her the glare as they reacted with this.

"Davis, why did you have to do such thing?"

"You know the Code of the Samurai, but if you compared it here. There are no assassins carried the honor, but someone had to show honor. I will tell you…"

_"There you guys are…" _

I interrupted when I saw Dr. Naomi came out of the vehicle, but I wished that I had a grandmother coming out of them. She rushed up to Izzy and hugged him tighter as Izzy panicked. Sora looked like a WTF moment when she saw Dr. Naomi, but she's cool for a good reason. I understood why she doesn't like Travis and his intention for a good reason, but it's like a grandmother looking out for a child. She was the coolest character within the NMH and I wished I could talk to her.

"So, these are your grandchildren," Slyvia said as she smokes the cigarette, but Dr. Naomi gave her the look.

_"What's your business with you? Let's go children!"_

She pushed us into the vehicle when she looked away from Slyvia and she doesn't like her at all. She slammed the front door as she drove the vehicle behind except I flinched when I looked at Sylvia.

_"Don't look at her; she is the devil's spawn…"_

I did, but I swore that she hid an evil smirk as she looked away from me, but I wondered what was going to happen next. I got all the weapons except his gloves, but I… As the vehicle turned before they dumped the body at the back except covered within the body bag. I flinched.

"I will there with you," said a voice within his mind.

"Was that Helter-Skelter?" I said in mind.

TBC…

I don't own Digimon and No More Heroes.


End file.
